Prince x Suitor
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: Roxas is the prince, and must find himself a wife. A run in with the horse boy Axel changes everything. AkuRoku.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the game Kingdom Hearts or the characters in said game. I can only write strange fanfics about them. And that's how it's going to stay for the rest of this story._

_This is my first AkuRoku fanfic... Enjoy..._

* * *

_Prince_** x Suitor**

an akuroku story

_**[prologue**_

"_Let's meet again…In the next life…"_

"_Yeah…I'll be waiting…"_

_**[chapter 1**_

Roxas lay asleep in his bed, dreaming some crazy dream about a giant key and some stranger with bright red hair bursting into flames…

A loud thump, a heavy weight, and Roxas' eyes sprung open as he jumped up in his bed.

"What the f--" Roxas began, looking down only to see his goofy twin brother, Sora, sitting on his lap, gazing up at him with that silly smile of his. "Jeez Sora…What is it?"

Sora bounced up and hugged his brother, wrapping his arms around Roxas' neck and squeezing. "Do you know what day it is? You do, I know you do!"

"What are you talking about? It's Saturday… Big whoop. Is that what has you so excited?" Roxas replied, rolling his eyes. Sora lifted himself off Roxas and sat on his knees on the bed.

"C'mon Roxas…" Sora said in turn, pinching Roxas' cheeks.

"Stop it!" Roxas slapped Sora's hands away.

"So you really don't remember? Well, maybe this will help. _Haaaaappyyyy Biiirthhhhhdaaaayyy tooooo yooooouuuuuu!_" Sora began to sing, terribly out of tune.

Roxas covered his ears. "Oh jeez no," Roxas groaned.

Sora stopped and looked at Roxas sighing. "Oh Roxy…Why're you like this? It's our _16__th_ birthday after all!"

"Well, you can go celebrate in my place…I really don't care."

"Roxas…You're making me sad…" Sora pouted, giving his brother one of his puppy dogfaces. Seeing Roxas' indifferent reaction, Sora simply gave up and leapt of the bed. "But I just want to tell you," Sora said softly, voice suddenly very serious, "We're sixteen now…You know what that means, right?"

Roxas' face dropped. He sure knew what Sora was alluding to. Was it really already time for that?

"Dad'll want to talk to us, so you're going to have to come out eventually, so why not just go out with me now, huh?" Sora said, looking down at his twin. Roxas sighed, took off his shirt and threw it at Sora's face.

"Fine! I'm going," Roxas said, grabbing some clothes and going behind a screen to change. Sora pulled the shirt off his face and gave a sad smile.

Roxas emerged from behind the screen dressed in his usual semi-formal princely robes. "You ready?"

Sora looked down and sighed. "Yeah…" Roxas felt a small pang in his chest. Sora looked like he was going to cry. He then sighed, walked over to Sora and grabbed his hand.

"You were so hyper earlier and now… Don't do that! You're going to make everything worse," he said softly, squeezing Sora's hand a bit.

Sora looked up at Roxas and smiled a little. "Okay…"

Roxas led them out of the room and down the hall on the way to their father's throne.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[chapter 2**_

The two boys stopped in front of a large door, still hand in hand. Roxas removed his hand first and turned his head towards Sora. "Ready?"

Sora simply nodded and opened the door and held it open so the two to walk in. As they began to enter the room, however, they soon found themselves sprawled on the ground, under the weight of a large man.

"My two boys are sixteen!" the man said in a singsong voice.

Roxas sighed. "Xemnas…please…you're crushing us…"

Xemnas lifted himself off the two and looked down at them. "That's no way to talk to your father," he said, playfully slapping Roxas's face.

"Oh, don't give me that! You told us to call you by your first name. You're the one who's too casual!" Roxas replied, pouting. Sora softly giggled in the background.

Xemnas coughed. "Right…WELL, on a more important note…it _is_ your sixteenth birthday."

Both twins' faces dropped and in unison they sighed.

"You children are so weird…most kids are _excited_ on their sixteenth birthday!" Xemnas said smiling, this time pinching Sora's cheeks, not wanting Roxas to retaliate once again.

"Bu-But we're—" Sora began, removing Xemnas's hand, only to get Xemnas's fingertips on his lips.

"I know, I know…I was in your position too. And just look at how happy I am now!" Roxas winced at this example. Their mother, Larxene, was very…

"But really, it's your duty as princes to find yourselves wives on your sixteenth birthday," Xemnas said, looking them both in the eyes.

Roxas stood up and glared at Xemnas, then let out a sigh and let his head roll. "It's not fair! What if I can't find anyone I actually like? _Love_, I mean. What'll you do then? You'd just set me up with some chick I don't even _know_, right? One that I _hate_!" Roxas said, heatedly, flushing as he spoke. Sora simply stared at the servant's son walking by with some clean blankets, silver hair bobbing up and down.

Sora shook his head and placed his hand on Roxas' arm, an attempt to comfort him.

"Let go!" Roxas cried, pulling his arm away violently. "You're already going out with that Kairi girl—"

"Am not!" Sora cried back, blushing.

"Well, she likes you, I think so, and I'm sure her parents would jump to arrange a marriage with our kingdom… Some crap like that…" Roxas was going off, not even sure what he was trying to say.

Xemnas beamed. "You're right Roxas! This can be a great opportunity to make connections with King Leon's kingdom. Sora could hook up with Kairi, and she has a twin sister as well! You could get with her, what's her face, Nami…Nami something or other…"

"What are you saying? I don't even know this girl, and she doesn't know me! And you want me to _marry _her? There's no way I'm doing something like that just for your own benefit!" Roxas turned around and kicked his foot. "Sora has Kairi… he's set," he mumbled.

Sora jumped up this time and smacked Roxas on the back of the head. "Don't say something like that! How do you know Kairi wants this? If _I _even want this?"

Roxas pushed past Sora, heading for the door. "Whatever," he said, stomping out of the room.

Before Roxas was out of earshot, Xemnas called out in an exasperated tone, "I'm giving you a week! Be lucky you have that much time!"

By the time he finished, Roxas had already left the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[chapter 3**_

A fairly young man, about 23 years in age, lay sleeping in the horse stables. His long, bright red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, dangerously close to being devoured by a nearby horse.

A rush of cold water splashed harshly against his face and he instantly jumped up.

"What the hell?" he asked of whoever would listen.

"Your fault. How else was I supposed to get you up? Sleeping on the job," replied a younger man with silver hair. "Get Prince Sora's horse ready. He has to go out."

The red head pouted. "Just because you're son of the head servant doesn't mean you can boss me around, you little f—"

The other slapped the back his head before he said anything too vulgar. "This is only your second day. Don't give me that crap. And do you think I actually _like_ what my dad does? Think I like my job?" He flopped down beside the older man, wrapping his arms around his knees. He placed his head on his knees and sighed. "I want to be a blacksmith, not a servant."

The red head sighed. "Alright, Riku, you got my sympathy, poor baby,"he began, attempting to pinch Riku's cheeks. "Born into a job you hate, I hear ya…" Riku simply threw a rock at his head in response.

"Shut up, Axel."

"Fine! Last time I show any caring towards you! Why does Sora need his horse anyway? He can't be going too far… Why not just walk? Is this how all royalty works? Lazing around all day?"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's his 16th birthday. He's going out to find himself a wife, probably in the next kingdom…"

Axel whistled in response. "Dang, a wife already? Silly princes…" Axel said, smirking. He grabbed a pipe from his pocket and lit it up.

Riku cocked a brow. "Why do you have to be like that? This is important! He needs to find a wife!"

Axel got up and looked down at Riku. "First off, why do you care so much and second, why do _you_ look so depressed?"

Axel stood up and went over to Sora's horse while Riku sat there, eyes open wide. He quickly shook his head, got up, and walked off hastily.


End file.
